The present invention relates, in general terms, to the field of tower cranes and more particularly to auto-erection tower cranes, having a tie-free jib and a collapsible counter-jib. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a device which, in such a crane, in the erection and dismantling operations, ensures automatic unfolding and folding-up of the counter-jib in the vertical plane of the jib.